


First Impressions

by cyanloversupreme



Category: Political RPF - US 19th c.
Genre: M/M, pride and prejudice au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanloversupreme/pseuds/cyanloversupreme
Summary: The prominent Biddle family of Philadelphia attempts to marry off their sons in an attempt to restore the family name (and coffers) back to its former glory. While Mr. Bainbridge is a family favorite, the aloof Mr. Cadwalader proves to irritate Nick Biddle until perhaps this irritation yields to a different sort of feeling.Yeah, this is literally just a pride and prejudice au.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Kashvi, who has to sit through all the Nicholas Biddle and Pumpkin Spice Latte rants during APUSH.
> 
> A few things about the historical accuracy  
> -Yeah, Bainbridge is historically way older than like all the rest of these people, but pls just suspend disbelief and pretend he's young  
> -In this universe, gay marriage is totally a thing (I need a legit plot ok) with the stipulation that just as in the actual regency era it was more of a monetary thing than a love thing  
> -Woodford Mansion was owned by other people at this time, look I'm not super well versed in the history of Philadelphian Mansions okay, just let it be  
> -Yeah, Cadwalader is from NJ but I'm going to pretend its NY so I can make NY=London in this AU

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a match. Even if none in the neighboring area knew his true intentions or personality, every family in the area was dead set on attaining this man as a match for their children.

“Have you heard that Woodford Mansion is no longer unrented?” Mrs. Biddle asked her husband. After ascertaining that he had, in fact _not_ heard about this delicate piece of information, she continued by explaining that Woodford Mansion was in fact now in the possession of a singular William Bainbridge, Commodore extraordinaire.

“Well, is he married or single?” Mr. Biddle retorted.

“Oh! Well he is of course single, a man of a fine fortune, a fortune fine enough to fall into the hands of one of our sons! And if we’re lucky, this match could overcome the stain left on our reputation by ‘Biddle the Bankrupt’ and ‘Biddle the Blown Up’”

“Well, is that his intention in settling in this town?”

“How can you talk like that!” Mrs. Biddle gasped. “All I’m saying is one of our fine children may _happen_ to capture the heart of the Commodore, and for that to happen, you need to get over to Woodford Mansion to see Mr. Bainbridge when he enters the neighborhood.”

~~~

“Have you heard of the Commodore who has come to Woodford Mansion!?” Mrs. Biddle posed to her children at dinner, in an attempt to open the conversation of eligible bachelors to redeem the family name.

“As in William Bainbridge, the Naval war hero?”  Nicholas asked, sliding into his chair. His brother Jamie (never referred to as James), perked up slightly, as he possessed an interest in Naval matters, having joined shortly before.

“Yes!” Mrs. Biddle responded.

“I do so hope Mr. Bainbridge will approve of your new neckwear,” Mr. Biddle said, promptly noticing Nicholas’s cravat, acquired relatively recently.

“Well, none of us are ever going to know the tastes of Mr. Bainbridge because your _father_ refuses to meet with him,” Mrs. Biddle said, indirectly addressing her husband.

“Perhaps I may have called on a certain Naval officer previously in the day,” Mr. Biddle said, clearing his throat and leaving the room to a raucous reaction to his statement.

~~~

In order to gain information obscured otherwise by her husband, Mrs. Biddle conversed the next day with a singular Mrs. Webster. Mrs. Webster’s report was highly favorable, citing Bainbridge’s achievements and agreeable temperament, and finally admitting that Bainbridge would in fact be attending the next ball held within Philadelphia.

A few days later, Mr. Bainbridge also returned Mr. Biddle’s visit, with an invitation to dinner quickly following. However, Mrs. Biddle’s hopes were dashed by Mr. Bainbridge’s exit from Philadelphia, only to hear that he had gone to New York to acquire some guests for the ball. Lady Webster divulged that Bainbridge would be bringing back guests; a few relatives and a young man. This particular young man happened to be fabulously wealthy and also fabulously single.

Unfortunately, on the day of the ball, it was revealed why this gentleman was in fact so fabulously single.

He carried himself as though he were aloof and above everyone else attending the ball, a stark contrast to Bainbridge’s excitement to intermingle with the local guests. The gentleman (Mr. Cadwalader) stalked around the ballroom disapprovingly, refusing to dance with anyone but Mr. Bainbridge’s party.

~~~

This was of course to the annoyance of the eldest Biddle boys. Equal parts familial pressure to obtain a perfect match and the annoyance at an outsider disapproving of his own people led Nicholas, the second eldest, to disapprove of Mr. Cadwalader in return.

“Mr. Cadwalader thinks he’s so high and mighty he can’t even be seen to dance with us plebeians,” Nicholas sarcastically lamented.

“Perhaps he’s simply shy, Nick,” Jamie softly jabbed back.

“No, this Cadwalader is simply floating above us all, biding his time until he can go back to his New York mansion and forget about the _traumas_ that us poor _country_ folk of Philadelphia put him through,” Nicholas snipped. “I can’t even dance, for lack of partners, and here he is flaunting his wealth stalking through the room with that _pout_!”

~~~

Unfortunately, Jamie’s charitable interpretation of the situation was immediately disproved by a conversation overheard by the second eldest Biddle. Nicholas was sitting on the outskirts of the ball room, unable to dance due to lack of partners. Bainbridge and Cadwalader were nearby, sauntering about the room.

“…well Mr. Cadwalader, there are plenty of handsome young men here. Perhaps you should ask one of them to dance with you!” Nicholas overheard Bainbridge say in the corner of the room.

“Unfortunately, Mr. Bainbridge, it appears to be that you have had the pleasure of dancing with the only handsome man here, Mr. James Biddle,” Mr. Cadwalader sighed.

“Psh! That’s entirely untrue. James’ brother Nicholas is also handsome, and most importantly, is currently avalible,” Bainbridge protested.

In response to this protest, Mr. Cadwalader turned around to (not to) surreptitiously give Nicholas a once-over, a look of disappointment overcoming his face. “He is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me.”

 ~~~

The young Mr. Nicholas proceeded to laugh off this occurrence by telling the unfortunate tale to Jamie, bemused that his prediction of the gentleman had proven correct.

When the two were finally alone, the eldest Biddle child launched into a description of the night’s events, expressing how very much he admired Bainbridge.

“He is exactly what a man must be these days! Easygoing, yet sensible and worldly! And of course his manners are quite how they should be!” Jamie exclaimed.

“Not to mention that he is indeed handsome, which is a quality necessary to complete the character of a gentleman,” Nicholas replied.

“Oh! And the flattery of his second request to dance! I could not have anticipated such an honorable request!” Jamie continued.

“You didn’t? Well I expected it during the entire ball. See, such compliments always surprise you but never take me by surprise,” Nicholas drily said. “Perhaps it helps that you were by far the most handsome young man in the room. It was no thanks to his proper manners that you were on his mind.”

“Nick…”

“Jamie…”

“Well then.”

“All I mean to say is that you have a hard time seeing the flaws in people unless absolutely necessary,” Nicholas said, breaking the pause.

“Well, I simply do not want to make an adversary out of a potential friend by speaking ill of him,” Jamie said, diplomatically.

“Mmm. How very judicious of you,” Nicholas sarcastically retorted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I guess Cheeves is now Caroline (but Bainbridge is just his friend??) so *shrug* I hate how out of character Jamie is but like Jane was bland in the book so I don't got a lot to work with. I mean, everyone here is out of character, what am I saying.

The next day, an invitation was extended by a singular Mr. Cheeves, a close friend and guest that Mr. Bainbridge had brought to the ball and of course to Woodford Mansion. This invitation requested the presence of a Mr. James Biddle at Woodford Mansion for the following evening. Of course, Mrs. Biddle was delighted by the progress her son was making into obtaining the heart of the young bachelor, however, she refused to allow Jamie to take the carriage to Woodford.

 

“But there is a _storm_ approaching this evening,” Jamie said, with a slight edge in his voice.

 

“And it would be uncouth to impose himself on the Commodore,” Nicholas chimed in.

 

“That is exactly what I want to occur—for you to spend the night at Woodford! What a glorious opportunity for us all!” Mrs. Biddle said, with a definitive tone, ending all future debate.

 

And so it was to be, Jamie to simple ride over on a horse in the face of a brewing storm.

 

Unfortunately, in the time it took to get to Woodford, the storm had hit, and Jamie was forced to enter like a drowned rat. He attempted to laugh it off and brusquely make a joke, but this effect was undercut by the development of a cold the next day.

 

While this development was unfortunate, Mrs. Biddle was gleeful. Upon receiving word of this event she said “this is fantastic! James won’t be able to leave that residence for at least three days, all the while he’ll be in the presence of Mr. Bainbridge!”

 

Of course, Mr. Biddle and Nicholas were immediately wary of this, especially armed with the knowledge that the dreaded Mr. Cadwalader was in the presence of their beloved Jamie.

 

On the second day of what Nicholas saw as Jamie’s forced stay at Woodford, he had had enough. With a quiet resolve, Nicholas left the house and began to trudge through the fields and streets separating his residence from Woodford, given that Mrs. Biddle wouldn’t allow the carriage to be dispatched to bring the now-ill Jamie home.

 

Of course, Nicholas was still above simply muddying himself in the earth, so he took extra precaution to preserve his attire as he made his way, all the while cursing Mr. Cadwalader.

~~~

When Nicholas entered Woodford Mansion, he was greeted not by a butler, but by Mr. Bainbridge himself. The Commodore had a concerned look on his face that shifted slightly when he took Nicholas inside.

 

“I’m here to see my now ill brother,” Nicholas said.

 

“So, I trust his letter arrived,” Bainbridge said. After receiving a nod in the affirmation, he continued: “Your brother is more tenacious than one would initially think, given his repeated protests to be put up in a bedroom and his refusal to acknowledge his illness for the better part of his first morning here.”

 

“Trust me, given the amount of times my own relation has tackled me, I can most assure you that it is not at all a subtle tenacity that he possesses,” Nicholas said, attempting to retain a tone of civility. He looked around the room, accidentally catching the eye of Mr. Cadwalader, who was conversing with Mr. Cheeves about something. Fortunately, Bainbridge broke the tension with a hearty chuckle, leading Nicholas up to the room in which his brother had taken up temporary residence.

 

Jamie’s riding coat was laid out on a desk that lay opposite the bed, with the young man himself reclined onto a pile of pillows clumped onto the center of the bed. Bainbridge let Nicholas into the room, leaving the two brothers to have a moment to themselves

~~~

On the first floor, Cheeves and Cadwalader remained, with Cadwalader attempting to pen a letter. Cheeves continued to rant about the lack of civility of the Philadelphians.

 

“…and that Mr. Nicholas. He didn’t even take a horse here! Trudging through those _awful_ fields and _polluted_ streets, tracking that all into this house!” he exclaimed. "Not to mention his clear devotion to foppery."

 

“Perhaps Mr. Nicholas took an extreme measure, but I admire his spirit and perhaps the color in his cheeks was far more handsome a sight than any seen at the ball,” Cadwalader subtly countered.

 

"Perhaps he has mettle,” Cheeves said, “But the Biddles of the city all reside in only the most unfashionable neighborhood of New York! What a horrendous marriage prospect.”

~~~

Nicholas ran into the room to greet his semi-conscious brother.

 

“Oh Jamie! We were all worried sick about you at home,” Nicholas said, embracing Jamie. Jamie promptly sneezed in perhaps the most inelegant fashion possible.

 

“Oh, well there’s no use in worrying. I’m rather tough, and I would like to perhaps see Bainbridge’s martial memorabilia before I have to leave. Everyone was in such a fuss about me the night I arrived that I couldn’t, and now I am clearly too ill to do so now,” Jamie lamented.

 

“Nonsense! My favorite relation was trapped in the clutches of the enemy, in the proximity of the dreaded Mr. Cadwalader, ill and unable to do anything about it! Of course I was worried!”

 

“Oh my dear brother, I’ve spent some more time with Mr. Cadwalader, and while he seems to be aloof, I believe that particular quality to be borne out of shyness rather that rudeness,” Jamie said. “And of course, if he did anything to me, I’d _of course_ fight back.”

 

“Jamie, is it truly shy to, as I will remind you, reject me as ‘ _tolerable_ but not handsome enough to tempt him’!? Your dearest brother simply _tolerable_? That is simple aloofness?” Nicholas countered.

 

“Perhaps if you were to simply give him a chance, Nick, you would view him differently,” Jamie said, shifting in the bed.

 

“I refuse to believe this! I refuse!” Nicholas said, gathering up his riding coat, and slowly exiting the room in disbelief.

~~~

Nicholas plodded down the stairs to find Cheeves, Cadwalader, and Bainbridge in the drawing room. All three were seated, and slowly discussing something that seemed to be of importance. Nicholas slowly heard a conversation about Cadwalader’s accomplished sibling.

 

Entering the room he asked “so what does it truly mean to be accomplished then, Mr. Cadwalader?”

 

Mr. Cadwalader was taken aback by the stark frankness of Mr. Nicholas, but deigned to answer nonetheless. “Very few young men are truly accomplished. To be accomplished, one must be able to sing, dance, and draw, but not only this. They must read, not the frivolities of youth, but the serious literature of the past. Additionally, they must have a knowledge of current affairs both within and without the government, a keen mastery of the languages of Europe, and the ability to consistently be a good host.”

 

“Psh! It makes sense, then, why you only know a few accomplished, handsome young men! Not a single person could meet these standards, Mr. Cadwalader,” Nicholas said in disbelief. Mr. Cheeves chuckled at this social misstep.

~~~

The next day, when a doctor came to check on Jamie, it was determined that while his final health was at no true risk, he would benefit far more from staying at Woodford that being transported back home. As a result, Nicholas also decided to stay at the Mansion as well.

 

Nicholas, Bainbridge, and Cadwalader relaxed in the parlor after the doctor left, embroiled in an intense conversation.

 

“…I do believe that to simply change your course of action because a _friend_ proposed that you should is an unfortunate misstep! Simply acting to please someone else is a foolish mistake, I will have you know Mr. Biddle,” Cadwalader said, looking intently at Nicholas. It was a common theme of the afternoon, the ever-present stare of Mr. Cadwalader, and Nicholas didn’t quite know what to do about it. He immediately assumed it was Cadwalader attempting to pick apart everything that was wrong with him, as this particular Cadwalader was wont to do.

 

“Perhaps, but a trusted friend’s opinion may be the difference between foolery and fortune,” Nicholas countered with a semi-sagacious tone.

 

The conversation bordering on debate was cut short by the sound of a few piano notes. Mr. Cheeves had decided to strike up a tune, perhaps to break up the dull conversation.

 

“Would you like to dance with me?” Mr. Cadwalader asked, softly. Nicholas countered by ignoring the request and staring straight out the window. Cadwalader then cleared his throat and began again. “May I have the pleasure of this dance, Mr. Biddle?”

 

“Given your propensity to mocking me and then enjoying that very act of mockery, no, I will not give you the pleasure of this dance or very well of any other dances in the future,” Nicholas said, sullenly retreating to Jamie’s room.

~~~

“Perhaps I am bewitched, Mr. Cheeves,” Mr. Cadwalader said softly, after Nicholas had left the room.

 

“By such a commoner as he!?” retorted Cheeves, with a sense of panic about his status with Mr. Cadwalader.

 

“Well, I can’t possibly be tempted into any sort of relationship, as his status is far below mine, you are correct about that,” replied Mr. Cadwalader, leaving the drawing room for another part of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna give up on historical accuracy w/ the dates and say that this is set probably 10ish years in the future than when these characters were actually this age but like oh well.
> 
> Trying to find a solid Mr. Collins, so we'll see how that plays out

The following day, Jamie was finally feeling well enough to join the rest of the company in the drawing room. However, his attention was immediately monopolized by the radiant Mr. Bainbridge, who was happily describing Navy stories to Jamie, and the both described naval strategy regarding the current conflict with England.

 

 

While the happy pair were tucked away on a chaise in one corner of the room, Cheeves, Nicholas, and Cadwalader were lounging in the center. Nicholas was reading a year-old periodical’s lamentations about the death of the First Bank of the United states, while eating a slice of cake left over from dinner. Cheeves was pretending to skim _Candide_ , while watching Cadwalader, who was actually reading.

 

 

“I can’t believe I’m going to have to endure the ball that Bainbridge is going to have to throw for these _people_ ,” Cheeves said, once Bainbridge had left the room with Jamie in order to show him some artifact of war.

 

 

“Hm. Perhaps there will be young men handsome enough to tempt this time,” Nicholas said pointedly, face hidden by his reading material.

 

 

“Oh I can’t endure another moment of the foppery and ostentation of the young men in Philadelphia,” Cheeves said, the statement clearly aimed at specifically Nicholas. “I only wish I had stayed in New York with Mr. Cadwalader.”

 

 

An awkward silence fell over the room, only to be broken yet again by Mr. Cheeves: “Perhaps you would enjoy walking about the room with me Mr. Biddle?”

 

 

“I thought the people here embraced foppery far too much for your taste,” Nicholas retorted.

 

 

“Well, perhaps not every statement is explicitly aimed at you,” Mr. Cheeves said, backtracking. “And besides, I’m dreadfully bored.”

 

 

“I see,” Nicholas said. He glanced over at Cadwalader, who was still enmeshed in his reading. “Perhaps I will take you up on this particular offer then.”

 

 

The pair began to pace back and forth through the room, quickly garnering Mr. Cadwalader’s silent attention.

 

 

“Perhaps you would like to join us as well?” Mr Cheeves enquired of Mr. Cadwalader.

 

 

“No, not at all. Either you are attempting to attract my attention or you are exchanging secrets, and in both cases I would ruin your efforts by joining you,” Mr. Cadwalader replied.

 

 

“Well then. In this situation, it is perhaps best to laugh at what is ridiculous,” Nicholas said to Mr. Cheeves.

 

 

“Well what flaws would our dear Mr. Cadwalader possess that are worthy of our laughter?” Cheeves replied.

 

 

“Hm. I believe my main flaw to be that if you lose my trust, you have lost it forever,” Cadwalader piped up from his chair.

 

 

“Unfortunately, it is difficult to laugh at your complete misanthropy and disregard for the world, Mr. Cadwalader,” Nicholas responded.

 

 

“Well, if my defect is to hold onto grudges, yours is surely to misunderstand those around you,” Cadwalader retorted, closing his book with a thud, and then exiting the room in a huff

 

~~~

 

Unfortunately for the Biddle brothers, Mrs. Biddle refused to send the carriage to Woodford, in order to maximize the amount of time Jamie spent in the presence of Mr. Bainbridge, so as to force an engagement. Thus, Nicholas and Jamie were forced to borrow Bainbridge’s carriage to drop them back home.

 

 

Upon arriving home, both Nicholas and Jamie were wrapped up in a conversation between their younger brothers John and Thomas about the incoming regiment to the area.

 

 

“I hear that there are plenty of young men, all handsome and single!” John piped up, albeit he was still slightly too young to be married off by Mrs. Biddle.

 

 

“Oh John, you know that Mother would never allow you to marry an unranked military man. It wouldn’t bring us prestige,” Jamie said, sighing.

 

 

“Easy for you to say when you have your Mr. Bainbridge,” Thomas pouted.

 

~~~

Unfortunately, the discussion of prestigious bachelors did not leave the Biddle household. On the contrary, the next day at breakfast it was revealed a distant cousin was coming to visit.

 

 

“It is rather unfortunate, in the will, there is a legal mechanism that I can’t currently change that leaves this house to him,” Mr. Biddle grimly revealed over the next morning’s breakfast.

 

 

“Are you sure? You haven’t had the legal office change it?” Mrs. Biddle gasped.

 

 

“No. So we are to invite our distant cousin into our household like the kind people we are,” Mr. Biddle stated.

 

 

“But that insolent man will just kick us out once you pass on! How can we take this lying down?” Mrs. Biddle exclaimed, irate.

 

 

On the other end of the breakfast table, Jamie and Nicholas were closely inspecting the cousin’s letter for more detail. Other than exclaiming excitement at the patronage of John Cadwalader, a merchant, there was nothing interesting to dissect. Instead, the conversation turned to praising Bainbridge and knocking Mr. Cadwalader.

 

 

“Oh, and he told me the most magnificent things! He said that I in fact had an eye for naval strategy!” Jamie fervently whispered. “He even showed me a turtle submersible, original from the war.”

 

 

Nicholas, now confused, responded: “What on earth did he show you my dear brother.”

 

 

“Oh, it was nothing uncouth, simply a failed device designed to affix explosives to loyalist ships,” Jamie replied, smiling.

 

 

“Ah. Well you’re lucky mother doesn’t know you were unsupervised with Mr. Bainbridge. Lord knows what she’d say to you then,” Nicholas replied.

 

 

Sitting opposite Nicholas and Jamie were John and Thomas Biddle, fervently gossiping about the regiment in town. Richard, their sibling, was scribbling some notes into a journal about god knows what. An atmosphere of excitement and changed hovered around the house due to the recent unfolding of events, with Mrs. Biddle scrambling to get the house set up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's been a while. Sorry this is so short and out of character but oh well.

The cousin was in fact Robert Hayne; dinner with Mr. Hayne was a tenuous affair for all involved. Not only did he continually drone on about John Cadwalader’s endless grace and kindness, but he simply lacked the charm or confidence of say, Mr. Bainbridge. He continued to ramble on about John Cadwalader, his lavish estate known as Mount Pleasant, and his daughter Maria who stood to inherit the entire fortune. This may have been interesting if it hadn’t been discussed previously or if a more skilled story teller had been involved, but unfortunately it was an incredibly dull monologue on the part of Mr. Hayne. Almost everyone’s eyes glazed over with the exception of Mrs. Biddle, who became dead set on marrying off one of her children to Mr. Hayne.

 

After dinner, Mr. Hayne began to strike up a conversation with Mrs. Biddle:

 

“I do believe it would be ever so generous, and not to mention kind, of me to simply offer to marry one of your handsome sons (and perhaps your eldest James wouldn’t mind) in order to ease the burden of my acquisition of the estate, as I find it truly only fitting and proper to do so,” Hayne rambled.

 

“While I would be delighted for you to marry one of my boys, I don’t think our dearest Jamie would be the strongest match,” Mrs. Biddle said, worried about compromising the potential match between Jamie and Mr. Bainbridge. “Perhaps my second eldest, Nicholas, would be a superior marriage.”

 

“Oh I do see what you mean, Mr. Nicholas does have a strong personal atmosphere about him, and perhaps he _would_ present a fine match,” Mr. Hayne said.

 

~~~

The next day, Jamie, Nick, Thomas, and John went for a walk around the city with the unfortunate Mr. Hayne tagging along as well. However, far more fortunately, a handsome soldier appeared to be walking on the other side of the road. Everyone became immediately excited to spot the man, eventually crossing the street to begin conversing with him.

 

The mysteriously handsome man was in fact Mr. Zebulon Pike, esteemed explorer of the West and a Lieutenant Colonel of the 4th Infantry Regiment of the Army. It was no coincidence that both Thomas and Nicholas made a beeline to begin to strike up a conversation with a man so accomplished and attractive. Nicholas was especially interested in Mr. Pike’s exploration of the newly acquired Louisiana territory. Unfortunately, his desire to investigate what Mr. Pike had learned about this area was cut short by the arrival of Mr. Bainbridge and Mr. Cadwalader walking into the area.

 

Mr. Cadwalader in particular attempted to avert all possible eye contact with Nicholas, while Mr. Bainbridge was eager to say hello to Jamie. Unfortunately, these two conflicting goals led to an awkward glance between the two men, and in the space of this awkward glace, they were able to spot Mr. Pike.

 

Inexplicably to Nicholas, Mr. Cadwalader and Mr. Bainbridge barely tipped their hats at Mr. Pike—a social sign of rejection. A dramatic pause ensued between the two parties, and eventually the small crowd on the side of the road dispersed due to the tension.

 

On the way home, Nicholas and Jamie fervently whispered to each other about the ordeal.

 

“What could have possible caused such a distasteful reaction from Mr. Bainbridge?” Jamie said, his voice low enough that the other Biddle siblings wouldn’t be able to hear the speculation.

 

“Oh I have yet to know, but I can easily conjecture it a fault of Mr. Cadwalader’s character,” Nicholas replied.

 

“Nick! Don’t assume such distasteful things about a man you’ve only just met,” Jamie responded, Nicholas continuing to walk in a huff.

 

~~~  
“…and then we were simply released back at the Louisiana border after a strange interaction with the Spanish!” Mr. Pike said with a flourish, finishing a story from a westward exploration.

 

“Of course! The Louisiana territory is frightfully close to the Spanish,” Nicholas responded, enthused at the opportunity to talk to Mr. Pike at a local ball. “Oh, I’m terribly interested in the exploration of that territory.”

 

“Indeed!” Mr. Pike replied. “Oh, and the summits! I saw a shining mountain which can only be described as the ‘highest peak.’”

 

Unfortunately, Nicholas couldn’t absorb every word Mr. Pike said, due to Thomas’ lurking in the periphery. It appeared his brother had the same designs he did on the explorer. However, when Nick was finally able to fully come back to the conversation, it had wound into a different direction.

 

“…and of course, after all of the traveling, I wouldn’t have come back here if not for the war,” Mr. Pike said, while Nick surreptitiously glared at his brother.

 

“And why is that?” Nicholas said, leaning on the edge of his chair, attempting to seem coy.

 

“Oh, well, you have to promise you won’t reveal any piece of this trifle,” Mr. Pike said, suddenly grave.

 

“Of course, Mr. Pike, you have my full confidence,” Nicholas said, leaning in to allow Mr. Pike to speak more softly. His pride was slightly inflated at the idea of being entrusted with a precious secret by such a handsome and honorable man.

 

“Well, when I was a boy, my father was a business associate of the Cadwaladers. Unfortunately, he passed on (may God rest his soul), but Mr. Cadwalader took me in as if I were one of his own,” Mr. Pike said, launching into his tale.

 

“Oh, how kind of him!” Nicholas replied.

 

“Kind indeed. Unfortunately, this kindness was not continued by his son Thomas Cadwalader upon his passing,” Mr. Pike continued. “Instead of receiving the piece of business I was rightfully promised, Thomas cast me away to never return.”

 

“How dreadful!” Nicholas said, internally gleeful that his distaste for Mr. Cadwalader finally had a solid justification.

 

“All so he could marry his cousin Maria in order to consolidate the Cadwalader fortune!” Mr. Pike said. “It’s all a very wretched affair.”

 

“Is that Miss Maria of the Mount Pleasant estate?” Nicholas asked, recalling Hayne’s excitement toward his patron, John Calhoun.

 

“Yes,” Mr. Pike answered. “Mount Pleasant: an estate even more lavish than the wealth of Thomas Cadwalader. Wealth that should have been mine.”

 

~~~

 

“Nick, how can you be completely sure that Mr. Cadwalader truly had ill intent toward Mr. Pike? It doesn’t seem fitting in his character,” Jamie said.

 

“Oh, the high-minded, pious, kindhearted, cordial character of the one Mr. Cadwalader who said your dearest brother was not handsome enough to tempt him? Me!? I’m supposed to be the most handsome!!!” Nicholas said, storming around the room.

 

“Perhaps he was simply being a touch rude in the situation to dispel the nerves of Mr. Cheeves. We’ve all said things we regret in heated situations,” Jamie said, trying to assuage his brother.

 

“No, this Mr. Bainbridge that you’re simply so infatuated with is blind to the _true_ Mr. Cadwalader and his surreptit___.” Nicholas started shouting. Jamie shushed him loudly.

 

“Nick, why don’t we leave the topic for a later date when we’re in the presence of both,” Jamie said.

 

“This is preposterous. I should be handsome enough to tempt any man. I’ve considered wearing a corset before for heaven’s sake!” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to a fun ball and then Hayne propses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while lmao

Meanwhile, the entirety of the Biddle household was bubbling with excitement over the next ball to be held at Woodford mansion. Every family member was dressed to the nines, including Nicholas.

 

“I’m excited for the ball!” James exclaimed while putting on his formal jacket.

 

“You’re excited for a certain Mr. Bainbridge,” Nicholas responded, shifting slightly.

 

“Well, I’m not the one secretly wearing a corset,” James said, jesting slightly.

 

“Jamie! I have to maintain my lithe build somehow,” Nicholas said, in mock outrage.

 

“Of course, of course. You must catch Mr. Pike’s eye somehow,” James said, as the brothers left their room of the anteroom of the house.

 

“Well, perhaps,” Nicholas said. “But I also look forward to watching a certain Mr. Cadwalader make a fool of himself in front of us all.”

 

“Nick, that’s no way to be a gentleman,” James scolded. “I remind you that Mr. Cadwalder is perhaps simply a shy man rather than the rude one you make him out to be.”

 

In that moment, Mr. Hayne entered the room, intent on accompanying the family to the ball.

 

“Mr. Hayne, will you be attending the ball?” Nicholas asked, too preoccupied by the thought of Mr. Cadwalader embarrassing himself to accurately gauge his actions.

 

“Of course!” Mr. Hayne replied. “And I will be dancing with you for the first two dances,” he said, attempting to get a dance or two with Nicholas.

 

“Yes!” Nicholas said. Unfortunately, he was saying yes to James, who had motioned that Pike may be in attendance, and did not realize he had accidentally sealed his fate of dancing with Mr. Hayne. Unfortunately, Nicholas had wanted to spend those two dances with roughish Mr. Pike, not the dowdy Mr. Hayne.

~~~

However, Nicholas wouldn’t have been able to dance with Mr. Pike even if he had the ability to, as the explorer was conspicuously absent from the ball thrown by Bainbridge. Instead, Nicholas spent his time craning his neck for Mr. Pike, and watching Mr. Bainbridge and James flirt with each other to no end.

 

Nicholas began to rant to his sibling complaining: “Jamie, where do you think__?” only to be interrupted by Mr. Cadwalader.

 

“Nicholas, would you be so kind as to share this dance with me?” Mr. Cadwalader asked quietly, shocking Nicholas.

 

“I suppose so,” Nicholas acquiesced, too shocked about the request that had just been made and too upset about the absence of Mr. Pike to truly understand what he was agreeing to.

 

Cadwalader led both of them to the dance floor, silently taking the lead while Nicholas did all the chattering for two.

 

“Mr. Cadwalader, I suppose we’re a good match for each other,” Nicholas began. Both men shuddered at the thought, but Cadwalader elegantly resumed their rhythm after a brief pause. “In that I mean we are both sharp personalities.”

 

“I see,” Mr. Cadwalader said. “I don’t suppose you’ve accounted for how charming a sharp personality may be.”

 

Nicholas did not understand this as flirtation however, and instead took it as Cadwalader aggrandizing his own personality. He huffed and continued. “I suppose it was just as charming with the delightful Mr. Pike.”

 

Mr. Cadwalader looked sharply into Nicholas’s eyes and stated: “Mr. Pike is charming enough to gain one’s acquaintance, but his ability to retain friendships is on the other hand questionable.”

 

“Indeed,” Nicholas said, still seething at what he had interpreted as Mr. Cadwalader building his ego up, “As indicated by his ability to retain _your_ friendship.”

~~~

Unfortunately, the remainder of the evening appeared to be just as blundering as before. Mr. Bainbridge was forced into vouching for Mr. Cadwalader’s character with regards to the Pike affair, although the look in his eyes indicated he didn’t know of the circumstances underlying Cadwalader’s relationship to Pike.

 

Mr. Cadwalader also overheard Ms. Biddle touting the fact that her little Jamie had almost certainly secured the hand of Mr. Bainbridge, restoring glory to the family name. Unfortunately, Nicholas was present to watch such a faux pas occur, and he exchanged a glare with a disappointed Mr. Cadwalader.

 

Finally, Mr. Hayne attempted to bestow his praise upon his patron John Cadwalader in front of Mr. Cadwalader, an annoying circumstance for all around except, of course, Mr. Hayne. In the end, the entire Biddle family had embarrassed themselves in front of Mr. Cadwalader and Nicholas was internally regretting both attending the ball and his presence in his family.

~~~

The next day, Mr. Hayne visited the Biddle household, desiring to speak to Nicholas alone. He entered the house with all the confidence in the world, expecting to leave within the hour with Nicholas’s hand.

 

Upon Hayne’s request, Ms. Biddle’s spirits rose higher than the ceiling, and she promptly acquiesced. “Now Nicholas, make sure that you are presentable to Mr. Hayne.”

 

Nicholas made a look of distaste and stumbled into the study after Mr. Hayne.

 

“Now Nicholas,” Mr. Hayne began, oblivious to his audience. “I do believe that your family is in the most dishonorable position after the bankruptcy and naval failures of your relatives. I, on the other hand, am an esteemed young barrister under the employment of a certain John Cadwalader at Mr. Cheeves’ legal office.”

 

Nicholas shifted in his chair with a look of disgust on his face at the mention of a certain Langdon Cheeves. Mr. Hayne continued to confidently pace the room.

 

“You, on the other hand, are of low social standing and I would be ever so generous to alleviate that situation. Marriage would add greatly to my happiness—I desire another strong democrat to discuss the legal system with. I’m sure with your quick wit and sensibility, you will come to agree with me and the doctrine of nullification,” Mr. Hayne continued, oblivious to Nicholas’s silent objections to nullification (did Hayne even know who his audience was?). “It is also quite fitting and proper for a barrister such as myself to wed. Mr. Cadwalader has agreed on this end, desiring that I find myself an appropriate match. It is therefore in both of our interest to wed, and thusly I ask for your hand.”

 

“Sir, I believe your desire to be poorly aimed, as I simply cannot support your beliefs nor your sensibilities long enough to remain in the room, let alone a lifetime,” Nicholas said churlishly.

 

“Oh, perhaps these are simply the frivolous objections of a Whig to solid Democratic reasoning,” Mr. Hayne said. “I am sure in no time at all these fears will be assuaged and you will join me in matrimony.”

 

“Unfortunately not, as I cannot see the defects in your character being assuaged any time in the near future,” Nicholas said, leaving the study. Both men entered the room outside, the awkwardness of the situation heavy in the air. Ms. Biddle’s face, on the other hand, lit up.

 

“Congratulations to the both of you!” She said in the cheery manner of a woman who believed her family’s reputation to be finally upheld.

 

“I have unfortunately not secured your son’s hand in marriage,” Hayne said, awkwardly shuffling his feet. “It appears he is far more a Whig in spirit than I first anticipated and his capriciousness vaster than expected. However, in a short time I will secure his hand.”

 

At this unfortunate news, Ms. Biddle gasped. “Did he conduct himself in an uncouth manner?” she asked. She saw her plans flash before her eyes.

 

“No, no, simply unsure of his desires,” Hayne replied, deluded into believing that Nicholas’s rejection was a simple bit of procrastination.

 

However, Ms. Biddle had an iota of sense more than Mr. Hayne and shouted for her husband. Nicholas sat in the corner, observing the ludicrous situation.

 

“Hello, my love, what is your concern?” Mr. Biddle said, approaching the office.

 

“Your son has rejected the prosperous offer of Mr. Hayne,” Ms. Biddle said crossly.

 

“Has he now?” Mr. Biddle said, a hint of mirth present in his voice.

 

“Indeed,” Ms. Biddle said. “Nicholas, if you do not accept the offer of this kind man, I shall never speak to you again.”

 

“This is ridiculous!” Nicholas said. “Can you not see that Mr. Hayne has not an ounce of respect for me nor this household?”

 

“Indeed, Nicholas is correct,” Mr. Biddle said. “If you should marry Mr. Hayne, Nick, I would never speak to you again.”


End file.
